The Bullzord (19th)
Summary A young boy enjoys a walk in the park. Serrator and Crustor discuss the boy's role as the guardian of the Bull zord, which was hidden and sealed 300 years ago. Serrator orders Crustor to go after the boy and gain the Bullzord. At the Shiba House, the Rangers are greeted by Mentor Ji. They meet a young boy in their house. The boy introduces himself as Cody. Mentor Ji recognizes Cody, who reveals a new Power Disc: The Bullzord. Mentor Ji informs the Rangers that Cody's family has been guardians of the Bullzord for 300 years. Cody wants to break the seal and free the zord. Jayden wants to look into the issue. The Rangers and Cody discuss the Bullzord with Cody's father, who is skeptical about the zord. The zord is too dangerous to be tamed. Cody plans to prove that the zord can be tamed. Cody's father educates the Rangers about the Grand Shogun and the Bullzord. Mia alerts the Rangers that Cody is gone. Crustor follows Cody to the Bullzord's location. In a dark cave, Cody approaches a pedestal with the Shogun symbol. Cody draws the symbol power and releases the Bullzord. The Rangers watch as the Bullzord escapes from the mountain. Crustor inserts the Disc into the pedestal to control the zord. His attempts fail and causes the zord to grow stronger. The Rangers morph into action as the Bullzord continues the rampage. Cody remains helpless in the Bullzord. Crustor orders Giant Moogers to attack the Bullzord. The zord is too powerful for the Moogers to capture the zord. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord. The formations turn their attention to the Moogers. The Giant Moogers surround and capture the zord. Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord attempt to slow down the Bullzord. Samurai Megazord is unable to stop the zord. The formation jumps on top of the zords but immediately crashes to the ground. Crustor watches the fight from below. Cody learns that the zord is too wild to control. The Megazords watch as the Bullzord retreats. Back at Cody's place, the Rangers comfort Cody's father. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred is pleased with Serrator's success. Cody's father misses his son. The next morning, the zords returns to the Rangers. Cody's father gives the original Bull Disc to Jayden. In the forest, the Rangers are greeted by Crustor and the Moogers. One by one, the Rangers fight the Moogers and morph into action. The Rangers continue their fight as Red Ranger follows Crustor. The Nighlok confronts Cody in the Bullzord's cockpit. Red Ranger arrives in time to stop Crustor. The Bullzord heads towards a cliff. Red Ranger reveals the original Bull Disc. As Red Ranger fights Crustor, Cody uses the original Disc to harness to Bull. He attempts several times with no results. Red Ranger powers up to Super Samurai mode. Cody finally harnesses the power of the Bullzord. Red Ranger uses the new disc and reveals the Grand Shogun. Cody teleports Cody back to his home. Red Ranger transforms to Mega Mode and enters the new cockpit. Bull Megazord is transformed and armored for battle. The new formation fights Crustor with great ease. Red Ranger transforms to Shogun Mode using the Shogun Buckle. The new mode allows the Bull Megazord to perform the finishing attack. Bull Megazord defeats Crustor with the Revolving Laser Blasters and Final Strike attack. Cody's father is pleased to see his son back home. The Rangers thank Cody for the new zord. Cody wants to help the Rangers with his ideas. Cast Category:Episodes